Hermano mayor
by Sexy Style
Summary: •U/A. El pequeño InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y volteo la carita, molesto. ¿Por qué Sesshômaru tenía que ser su hermano mayor? pensó. ¡InuYasha y Sesshômaru de pequeños! ¿Quieres verlos?. No Yaoi. •Regalo para Rin. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!.


**Declaimer:** InuYasha bo me pertenece.

**Nombre del fic**: Hermano mayor.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

* * *

**Hermano mayor**

En un prado totalmente verde, iluminado por la luz del sol, se podía ver a un pequeño niño bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Tenía un par de ojos hermosos dorados, cabello plateado, orejitas en la cabeza y el ceño completamente fruncido. Miraba fijamente a otro niño de aspecto parecido, un poco mayor que él.

El pequeño InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y volteo la carita, molesto. _¿Por qué Sesshômaru tenía que ser su hermano mayor_? pensó con rabia. Recordó inmediatamente como él había llegado feliz porque iba a entrenar. Sin embargo, ante su llegado, vislumbró lo que era la figura de su hermano mayor entrenando. Enfadado, se dirigió a él diciéndole que tenía planeado pasar la tarde entrenando. Cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver que Sesshômaru, sin siquiera voltear, le había dicho que le importaba muy poco lo que él dijera. Y que sí quería entrenar, esperaría a que terminara primero él su entrenamiento.

Así que, sin rendirse, se dirigió a esperar al árbol que estaba a una distancia prudente, para que los ataques que Sesshômaru lanzaba, no lo tocara, pero suficientemente cerca para poder verlos con claridad.

El pequeño InuYasha trataba de no voltear a la dirección en el que su hermano practicaba, sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo más con él y su cabeza se movió para poder observar.

En ese momento, Sesshômaru pudo materializar lo que era su látigo envenenado, con fuerza lo dirigió a uno de los tantos árboles que había alrededor, partiéndolo en dos y derribándolo inmediatamente. _Pareciera que bailara con sus pies_ pensó sin querer InuYasha.

Sus ojitos brillaron cuando Sesshômaru aterrizó sobre sus pies como si fuera una ligera pluma.

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando una pequeña niña se acomodó a su lado, observando con curiosidad y un poco de admiración el mismo espectáculo que el mismo miraba.

—Ne, InuYasha —llamó la pequeña niña.

El pequeño InuYasha dio un respingo, y parpadeando, se volteó —K-Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto confundido, sonrojándose un poco por la cercanía de ésta.

Kagome sonrió con ternura y le dijo —Quería acompañarte.

Su sonrojo se extendió un poco más y nervioso pregunto—¿A-Así?

Ella asintió furiosamente. Luego, volteando y señalando hacia donde se encontraba Sesshômaru pregunto con curiosidad —¿Qué hace?

InuYasha, recordando el mal rato que pasó anteriormente, frunció el ceño y dijo —Entrenando.

Ella pestañeo y su cabeza cayó a un lado con curiosidad. Luego, una luz se instaló en sus ojos y le preguntó —¿Tú también entrenas?

Él sonrió orgulloso —Claro —Pero luego frunció el ceño y declaró —Yo iba a entrenar, pero Sesshômaru dijo que esperara a que él terminara.

Kagome sonrió levemente —Tranquilo, yo sé que tú eres muy muy fuerte

El pequeño se sonrojo.

De repente, en medio de la charla, se dieron cuenta que Sesshômaru ya no estaba. Los dos saltaron de alegría y se levantaron. Corrieron al centro del prado e InuYasha se preparó para lo que era su primer ataque en el día.

—¡Sankon Tessô! —gritó emocionado, dirigiéndose hacia un árbol. Se decepcionó un poco ya que no había podido derribar completamente el árbol, quería hacerlo mejor que Sesshômaru.

La pequeña Kagome sonrió con admiración —¡Genial, InuYasha! —exclamo dirigiéndose al lado del híbrido.

Rompiendo el ambiente, un gruñido sonó por el prado. InuYasha y Kagome se miraron asustados, tragaron saliva y se voltearon lentamente.

Se encontraron con lo que era un demonio con la forma de una serpiente, con la lengua fuera de su cavidad y, por lo que podían ver, eso era veneno de lo que sobresalía de ella.

—I-InuYasha —tartamudeo Kagome, asustada.

InuYasha la miró, y su mirada reflejó decisión.

—Kagome, tranquila, yo te protegeré.

En un momento de adrenalina corrió, dirigiéndose a su enemigo, y saltando sobre él gritó —¡Sankon Tesshô! —Sus garras apenas rompieron la piel del demonio, y este, enfurecido tiró del pequeño cuerpo de InuYasha hacia atrás.

Cayó con un golpe en seco y escuchó —¡InuYasha!

Apoyándose en sus codos, observó como el demonio levantaba su cola y la dirigía hacia él, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar sus brazos y tratar de protegerse.

Inesperadamente, Kagome lo único que pudo ver desde donde se mantenía, fue una esfera de luz dirigiéndose con velocidad hacia donde estaba InuYasha.

Con miedo, InuYasha quitó lentamente los brazos de su carita y abriendo los ojos con cuidado se encontró con la espalda de Sesshômaru.

Abrió los ojos impresionado —¡S-Sesshômaru!

El casi adolescente dirigió los ojos con un brillo de furia hacia el demonio —¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a un integrante del clan más poderoso de perros?

El demonio sonrió cínico —¿Clan de perros? Hasta donde yo sé, ese era un híbrido.

Sesshômaru entrecerró los ojos. Como si fuera un flash, el látigo se materializó, y moviéndolo con delicadeza, partió en pedazos el cuerpo de lo que antes era un demonio.

InuYasha miraba la escena impresionado. _¿Me acaba de defender?_ Pensó con duda.

Sesshômaru se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara a su estúpido hermano menor y le dijo o le ordenó, como fue que le pareció —Ten más cuidado.

Kagome corrió y cuando llegó, se arrodilló al lado de InuYasha, preguntándole si estaba bien. Éste, aun en shock, se quedó mirando fijamente como Sesshômaru desaparecía entre los árboles.

—¿InuYasha?

Reaccionando, sonrió. Con las mejillas sonrojadas se levantó corriendo y en medio del prado gritó —¡Gracias, hermano mayor!

* * *

**|Nota Autora**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rin!. Te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Y...¡Perdón por la demora!. Lo lamento muchísimo. Espero que te haya gustado el fic, es todo tuyo.

**PD:** Esto lo pido de corazón, aquellos que no dejan review, por favor, no agreguen la historia a sus favoritos. Me molesta que se tomen el tiempo para darle me gusta y no pueden dejar un mísero review, que cuesta sólo mi alegría.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
